


Last Happiness

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bellatrix is dreaming..





	Last Happiness

Blinking at the daylight coming through the window as she opened her eyes she grinned to herself as she heard Rodolphus singing from the next room and curled herself up again. It was still too early to start the day and the bed was so warm and soft beneath her. 

Sinking into the soft pillow again she closed her eyes as remembered the evening before when Rodolphus had taken her to Venice for the night, driving the gondola himself before taking her to a masked ball until the early hours when they’d dropped exhausted into bed, only ti turn to each other in the early hours, their hands wandering and mouths hungry, their cries filling the room as the grey light of dawn had filtered through the curtains.

It was only as the bed dipped beside her that she looked round, her eyes moving over her husband's bare chest and down to where he still wore no pants after that morning, a little smirk beginning to play around her lips as she saw how hard he was again, "morning my little scorpion". Sitting up now she shivered lightly in the slight chill of the air before he wrapped his arms around her again, pressing her against his chest, "it's a beautiful day, I thought we could go out for a picnic, we've not had time off together for a long time now baby". 

As he spoke his fingers were in her hair, stroking it, his fingers gentle against her, " I'd like that my big bad wolf, just you and me". Turning onto her front she reached up to kiss him.. But as she opened her eyes again she screamed, pulling away as around her the warm sunlit room faded into her grey stone cell and her husband loomed in front of her, the black hooded robe being the touch she thought had been Rodolphus. 

Stopping just short of kissing her the dementor hovered near her then deliberately let the material of it’s robe drag across her face as it left her cell, enjoying the witch's’ howls of despair from behind him. For the last hour he had slowly leaked the last of prisoner 93’s happiness from her, not caring how heartbroken he’d left her. If he’d had a soul he would have been laughing at the sound of her despair echoing around the corridor. Instead he turned towards where her husband was being kept, the Lestranges were always his favourite meal.


End file.
